


Home

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bucky deserves a happy ending dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: This was originally titled something else based on a different song but I heard Walk Me Home and I just thought of Bucky. Takes place after Civil War but before Infinity War.





	Home

> _I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_
> 
> _So say you'll stay with me tonight_
> 
> _'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_
> 
> _There's something in the way I wanna cry_
> 
> _That makes me think we'll make it out alive_
> 
> _So come on and show me how we're good_
> 
> _I think that we could do some good, mhm_
> 
> _~ Walk Me Home, P!nk_

She screamed as she swung at the punching bag hard enough to knock it off the hook and onto the floor. “Son of a bitch.” She hissed as she slumped down the nearest wall and looked at her throbbing hand. “You okay, doll?” A gruff voice asked from not too far away. “Not really, Bucky. When did you get back?” She questioned as she deftly unwrapped her hands. “A few minutes ago. What about you?” He asked as she heard his booted feet move across the floor and saw them appear in her peripheral. “A day ago. I hate filling in for Natasha and Sharon. I’m not an agent and S.H.I.E.L.D. just thinks every pretty girl can do recon. Look at my face. They didn’t even care that the mark hit me as long as they got their information.” She sighed out as she heard his vibranium arm calibrate and recalibrate with the unclenching and clenching of his fist. “I know what you need. First, let’s get you to medical to check out that hand, it could be sprained.” He told her as he scooped her up and carried her to the elevators.

She was sure he’d let her down once they entered the elevator but he just held her closer. “Bucky, I can walk.” She told him as he just made a non-committal noise. She had recently found out that after missions he liked to hold her close. As if he was afraid she’d disappear or something would get her if his body wasn’t touching hers. With his hands full he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take them to the medical bay. She crowded into his body better and let his scent fill her senses. Even with the dirt and blood he still smelled unique like spicy dark chocolate and home. Her anger quickly dissipated with every breath she took and the feel of him against her after a week and a half apart. A short _ding_ notified them that they had arrived at their destination. He readjusted her in his arms and carried her to the nearest bed then relinquished his hold as he set her down onto it. Naturally Helen came in worried scanning her from head to toe. “I’m fine. I don’t know why he insisted on carrying me all the way here.” She told her friend. “You knocked a punching bag off the hook. You’re not fine. I think you should check her hand.” The super soldier grumbled sternly as her friend did several tests to the affected area.

Her hand was indeed sprained and she wished she could wipe the smug look off her boyfriend’s face. She probably would’ve if it wouldn’t have injured her hand further. “Your eye is healing fine. Just some bruising at least it isn’t as swollen as it was the other day. That man could’ve broken your orbital socket. Keep taking the pain medicine and icing it whenever it gets too bad.” Helen told her as the sound of breaking glass stole their attention. Bucky had put his metal fist through one of glass walls. “Sergeant Barnes. You’ll be paying for that and telling Mr. Stark as well as Captain Rogers why.” The doctor admonished him while he grumbled a barely audible ‘yes, ma’am’. She could hardly contain her laughter as Helen left them alone. He gave her a dark look before he picked her up again in a fireman’s hold this time. He swatted her ass with his metal hand and snickered at her surprised squeal. He entered the elevator and pressed his floor number while she just hung there although she wasn’t gonna complain about the view, his ass did look rather delicious in his tactical suit.

Another _ding_ and he was out of the elevator before she gave into the urge to smack his ass. She hated being carried like she weighed nothing and honestly against Bucky her 5’ 2” and 130 lb. frame was probably nothing. Before she could ask him to let her down he set his palm on the scanner and nudged their shared apartment door open. He kept walking till they were in their bedroom and set her down onto the edge of the bed. He looked around the room and spotted her thigh holster with the glint of metal missing from it. “Where’s your knife?” He asked. “In the target’s thigh or it was the last time I saw it.” She whispered and if he didn’t have enhanced hearing he probably wouldn’t have heard her. “Tell me what happened on that mission, baby doll.” He told her but that pet name was reserved for scenes except they weren’t playing now so he must be very angry or jealous or worried. He kind of looked all three if she was gonna be honest. “I was sent in Nat’s stead to do recon on a target suspected of human trafficking. I had to pose as a high class escort to get close to him. He asked me to do something I didn’t want to. Called me a whore then punched me in the face after I stabbed him in the thigh. I got a tracker and mic on him before I got pulled though.” She told him quickly as she heard his metal arm shift with restraint. “That’s my girl. Did he touch you, baby doll?” He asked as he crouched down to her level. “He tried to, Daddy.” She answered simply.

His usually slate blue eyes darkened and she swallowed nervously. “I’m not going to punish you for someone else’s actions, doll. I just need to remind everyone who you belong to.” He told her as he gently cupped the injured side of her face with his flesh hand. “Yes, Daddy.” She said. “Strip and get into position on the bed.” He ordered and kissed her with bruising force. She nodded as he moved away from her and went into the bathroom. She did as she was told and waited spread eagle on the bed for him to return. She heard the shower start and clenched her thighs together as the thought of joining him caused desire to pool in her lower belly. She waited and waited for what felt like hours till he emerged out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. His entire body glistened with stray drops of water as a towel sat loosely around his waist. He gave her a knowing smirk as he watched her fidget on the bed. She knew she couldn’t move or touch him until he told her to. He sauntered over to her and dropped the towel; the man really had no shame sometimes. “Open.” He commanded as he teased his tip across her plump lips. She obeyed dutifully and he slid inside her wet mouth. He stilled as he let the wet heat engulf his length. She opened wider and he took that as his cue to start thrusting in and out of her mouth. He twisted his metal hand into her hair and pushed her head forward so her face rested against the nest of dark curls at his pelvis.

He held himself there till he saw tears pool in her eyes, he repeated the act a few more times before the need to be inside her became too much to ignore. “You’re so good at that, baby doll.” He praised her as he moved toward the bottom of the bed and crawled up to settle between her legs. He breathed in her arousal and felt her shudder at the contact. “You’re so wet is that all for me, princess.” He said as he dragged two metal fingers through her folds. “Yes… Always for you… Daddy.” She stuttered at the coolness against her heat. “My good girl.” He told her as he thrust his fingers into her and added his tongue. The dual sensation of hot and cold made her cry out. She felt him smirk against her as her hands itched to bury themselves in his hair. She fisted the sheets instead and held on as his fingers and tongue kept up a fast and steady assault. “Buck _yyyyyy_!” She shrieked when his fingers began to vibrate and his tongue moved to play with her clit. “You know what I want. You gonna give it to me, baby girl?” He asked and she held back a giggle because he Brooklyn accent came out whenever he got particularly turned on. “I can’t…” She gasped out. “You can and you will.” He told her simply.

She felt the coil get tighter and tighter as the pressure built up more and more. With a quick nip to her clit she gushed onto his face and hand. He didn’t give her long to come down before he was on his knees one hand slowly pumping her juices along his cock and the other lazily pumping in and out of her. “You ready for me, baby?” He asked as he restrained himself from simply taking her. “Yes, Daddy.” She sighed out. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust inside her hard. She cried out as she scrambled to grab ahold of something to anchor her. He leaned over and braced himself on his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held himself still as he relished in the feel of her walls clenching around him. She welcomed the almost painful stretch of his long, thick member. The serum enhanced almost everything about him but he told her that he was big before all that so it just added a bit more. She angled her hips in an effort to get him to move. He pulled out slowly till just his tip remained and then slammed home again. She cried out and clutched onto his shoulders as he dipped his head and began sucking marks across her neck.

He leaned down on his right elbow as he snaked his metal arm between them to toy with her clit, he rested two fingers on it and let them vibrate as he kept to fast, hard and deep thrusts. “God, Bucky.” She moaned as she dragged her nails down his back. He grunted at the pain and pulled up onto his knees and set her legs on his shoulders. She let her arms fall at her sides and screamed at the depth he got in the new position. “Yes. Scream for me baby. Let everyone know who you belong to.” He said through clenched teeth. He leaned forward as he bent her in half and she screamed his name over and over again. He knew no one could hear her but him and dammit if it wasn’t a huge ego boost to have his little dame screaming his name as he made her his over and over again. All the sensations became too much and she felt herself on that edge that he always kept her on, she was ready to explode. His pace and rhythm began to falter and she knew he was close. “Please, Daddy.” She begged as his fingers picked up a fast vibration. “Cum with me, baby doll.” He told her and that was the push she needed as she gushed around him and felt him paint her insides white hot with his release.

He waited until she stopped shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm then gently moved her legs back down onto to the bed before he lain down at her side and pulled her into him. “I’ll talk to Natalia about them not sending you on any more missions. I don’t want you going on any after this last one. The thought of someone else touching you like that just…” He trailed off as his arm whirred with the restraint of not punching something. “Thank you, Buck. I love you.” She told him as she yawned. “I love you too, doll.” He stated as he held her close almost blanketing himself with her body. “You’ll stay?” She questioned as the weight of sleep called. “Just until you fall asleep. I have to get my arm checked out and get a workout in before I hurt Fury or someone else.” He told her as he placed a kiss to her head. “I have some good news to tell you when I wake up.” She said but she was asleep before he had a chance to say anything back. He strained his ears as he listened to her breathing even out and slow down then he heard it, a faint heartbeat almost in sync with her own. She couldn’t be H.Y.D.R.A. had told him that he was sterile, well they had told him a lot of things that were being proven untrue lately but she was on birth control. The serum dammit that thing could get through a number of normal medicines. A shit eating grin spread across his face and it was good news indeed. He’d wait for her to tell him herself though.

He needed to talk to Steve set up something special for her to show her that he wanted a long and happy but slightly unorthodox life with her. He carefully slid out of bed and put on his workout gear then headed out of the apartment to R&D.


End file.
